War Letter
by Mr. Mindless
Summary: This is a letter I found (not a real one). Please have a look-see and rate! Thank you!!!


Disclaimer:  
Do not sue me for any offence this may cause any of you.  
I do not have money, and I'm just a kid.   
  
  
While I was strolling along one day on uncharted ground in Ash's town of Pallet, I found a tin can lying next to a body of a man. His arm was bandaged along with his head, and it had looked like he had suffered from blood loss. As I opened the tin can, I saw a piece of paper crumpled in it. I unfolded the paper that was inside and started to read it. As I read it, tears came to my eyes. This is what it said:  
  
  
To whoever finds this letter,  
  
The War of the Monsters is not yet over. For four years, the Pokémon and Digimon fought each other in a bloody battle for freedom. Pokémon had been enraged with the ratings Digimon was getting, and the success of their first movie. Now, thought the Pokémon, "It's war!"  
  
The battlefield was littered with the bodies and the blood of both Pokémon and Digimon. Many of the monsters lay dead, some wounded. A Pikachu tried to reach for his gun through the pain of a bullet-punctured arm. A Digimon, who I cannot determine, rolled on the ground, holding his chest and moaning.   
  
For this battle, the Pokémon had won. Only 2,000 casualties for Pokémon triumphed over the 2,500 casualties for the enemy. They had fought hard that day.   
  
  
Ash sat in the hospital room, sitting by his friend, Pikachu. Ash's face was stained with blood. That of his, and that of the ones he destroyed.   
  
"Are you okay, Pikachu?" he asked with a wispy voice and a blood-soaked smile.  
  
Pikachu turned on his side, revealing a tightly bandaged back. He moaned.  
  
"Pikachuuuuuu..." he said, tossing and turning.  
  
Ash nodded. Pikachu had been hurt badly, but nothing modern technology couldn't fix. Ash would be okay, too; if he could survive plastic surgery. He would look like a new man, although his loyal fans would think nothing of him, and flock to the comfort and power of the Digimon. This action is what the Pokémon feared, and what they had declared war over.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Izzy tried to check some of the battle statistics, while some of the others gripped in pain. They had fought too, although many had died. Joe, Tai, even strong Matt had perished. The only ones left standing were Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Davis, Jolei, TK, and Kari.  
  
Most of their Digimon had perished. Biyomon, Veemon, Agumon, Gatomon, and the other precious few. The gang was Digimon-less, and the leader, Tai, had been one of the unfortunate few that had died. There was no hope of survival. Not now. Not ever.  
  
  
And I, well, I'm writing this from my own pain-filled hand. My left hand was broken, so all I could write was a few measly scribbles rather than a whole paragraph. I sit in the Pokémon Hospital, wanting to know the whereabouts of my Pikachu. But soon, I found out that he had died. Left the real world to enter the paranormal world of the captains and brave soldiers who dared to come across the barrel of a gun and feel the pain of a bullet wound in the chest.  
  
Some idiots had paid other soldiers to work for them. Those retards. They will never know how it feels to be walking in a storm and having water and the blood of your fallen foes and friends soak your jeans, know how it feels to watch a brother or friend parish before your eyes, know how a bullet feels when it comes face to face with your heart.   
  
Yes, you must say this is like the Civil War. Two nations once of the same genre, now mortal enemies of different backgrounds. Most objects of War are freedom and power. This was the same. Power of the Television. This may seem strange to you, but I believe, with all out cause, that this War had a meaning of taking place. All the others? Sailor Moon, Monster Ranchers, CardCaptors? They fight somewhere else. They don't long for the spot on stardom as much as we do.  
  
Whoever finds this letter, remember that the war between Pokémon and Digimon isn't over yet, and it might go on for decades, even centuries, until both fads die out and become nothing more then a speck of dust on the street. But both monster groups still try to claim power, and the people still watch on, rooting for them like this was some sort of a WWF match. Then again...   
  
Be careful out there, and remember to fight what you believe in. I am for the Pokémon cause, and I hope that you will realize that this Pokémon/Digimon fighting brings terror, sorrow, death and destruction to all it surveys and that this fighting is useless. Violence doesn't solve anything. And it is no use arguing with me, because by the time you read this letter, I am dead.   
  
  
Just remember to do what your heart wants you to and don't listen to anyone else. If they say Pokémon isn't worth a cent, forget them. If they say the same thing about Digimon, they rule on my part. But on yours, don't listen to them. Take care, anonymous reader. And good luck to you.  
  
  
From the Battlefield,  
Christopher J. Douglas  
(1986 - 2001)  



End file.
